


Wavering Reveries

by IcegoddessLexra



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcegoddessLexra/pseuds/IcegoddessLexra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pluto awoke she lost a part of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavering Reveries

**Author's Note:**

> This has been reposted from my tumblr: tempora-bellatorem.

Setsuna could recall vividly the first time she transformed. It was sudden and painful, terrifying really. She had transformed as a human, yet when the magical energies ebbed away she was Terran no longer; no she was a descendant from Chronos, she was Sailor Pluto.

Her birth in the 20th century of Earth had been sudden – although she wouldn’t know this until later. Setsuna had simply just been there. One second Meioh Setsuna never existed and then the next there she was, false memories, false life, false family that only existed on paper.

Small Lady had caused her awakening. Setsuna had been walking, destination her favorite tea shop, when she saw the pink-haired child clinging tightly to the arm of a strangely handsome, yet mysteriously familiar man. The girl laughed once, but something caused her to stop, to look up. Her expression was delightfully mirthful, happiness blooms deep inside Setsuna’s chest even though she couldn’t recall why that image should.

Crimson connected with crimson. A deep inner semblance warmed Setsuna’s core. Memories, so many images, scents, thoughts, feelings, flooded her very being, lighting everything up. Pain flared in her head, blossoming spots twirling in her vision. She’d turned and fled, too confused to face her Small Lady then. It was in the dark of her apartment that Setsuna had realized who she truly was, had begun to remember.

Sailor Pluto, soldier of revolution. The galaxy’s lone guardian of time and really Setsuna had ceased to exist that day. Sailor Pluto would always be Sailor Pluto, regardless of appearance or alias. She was in constant state of being, as still as the precious time gate itself.

Yet not everything had restored. Pluto knew there were some memories there she could not access. Hazy with a familiar silvery hue it pained her to try and focus on them. A feeling in the bottom of her gut told her that perhaps it was better she never remember.

And then Usagi ascended.

Everything came flooding back. All at once like a turbulent tidal wave. It crushed Pluto, leaving her churning in the waters for air. She didn’t surface until years later, years after Neo Queen Serenity had restored Japan and formed Crystal Tokyo. Years after the world moved on.

After all Pluto had lots of memories to remember.

Finally whole, Pluto stepped into the crystal palace with confidence. The surprised looks on everyone’s faces were delightful to see. Her new Queen had rushed forward, “Setsuna!” she had cried, voice still very much Usagi despite the regal appearance. The hug she’d been pulled into was a long forgotten warmth she hadn’t realized she missed.

Setsuna – was she even that woman anymore? Had she ever really been? Before she could think upon it any further Serenity has released her, pale hands wiping at her wet cerulean optics.  
“We thought you had died, Setsuna we were all very worried!” Her queen chastised.

It’s then Pluto recalls the long forgotten memories from the 20th century: helping Ami in her studies, meditating with Rei, learning how to bake cinnamon pastries with Mako, secretly singing with Minako, simply sitting in silence with Michiru, drawing with Hotaru, exercising with Haruka, and loving with Usagi and Chibiusa. Pluto’s eyes water. How had she forgotten?

In each of them rested just a little bit of Setsuna. All she had to do was close her eyes and remember.


End file.
